Naruto:A Promise and Deception
by MangaJinx
Summary: Naruto joins the Anbu at 5 years old from all the beatings he got from the villagers. He finds a new place where he can stay and trust people there and make new friends. Naruto will love a girl that name starts with an A.


**Hey guys, I just wanted to say that I had this idea in my head for a long time now and I was just making sure no one had already made it so I hope you guys enjoy,**

**P.S.: IT'S MY BIRTHDAY OCT.3rd!1  
**

* * *

**Tips**

**(Words) **= Subtitled to English

"Words" = Character speaking

**"Words" **= Demon speaking

_~Words~ _= Flashback on

~Words~ = Flashback off

=Words= = Meanwhile

:Words: = Location

_Words _= Thinking

**Words** = Time Skip

* * *

**Prologue **

5 years old Naruto was running as fast as he can through the streets. Dodging angry villagers that are chasing him for what he is. He turned into an ally, but found out that it was a dead end. He turned around and saw all the angry villagers. He closed his eyes ready for what will happen, but all he heard was gasp and footsteps backing away. Naruto opened his eyes and looked up only to see a white haired man with a dog mask and a long purple haired woman with a cat mask.

"You will be executed if this happens again and we do have orders from the Hokage" said Kakashi as all the villagers retreat.

The cat masked Anbu turned around to look at the poor boy. This has been the 20th time now for the past month. Naruto was trembling like crazy. He was scared of the two.

"P-P-please d-don't hurt m-me" he managed to say.

_Thats it _The Anbu thought thought as she chopped Naruto's neck making him fall asleep. She placed him on her back and headed to the Hokage's Tower leaving the dog masked Anbu behind.

:Hokage's Office:

The 3rd Hokage other known as Hiruzen Sarutobi was sitting behind his desk doing paper work.

_Yondaime, you just had to die didn't you _he thought.

At that moment, an Anbu used the shunshin no jutsu** (Body Flicker Technique) **in his office. Sarutobi stopped what he was doing and looked to see Anbu carrying Naruto on her back.

Sarutobi sighed.

"Did it happen again" He asked.

The Anbu nodded

"We can't just have him walking down the streets like that. We need a safe place for him" she replied.

"What are you suggesting" he asked.

"I think he should join the Anbu. It's the only place that he can stay and train. Plus, all the Anbu there aren't like the villagers who think he's the monster. It's the only thing I can think of" she said.

"Hmm, there are extra rooms for him. I approve, but that doesn't mean the council will too. I will try my best" He sighed looking up the ceiling with his elbows on his desk with his hands holding eachother.

_You just had to die _he thought.

=:Streets of Konoha:=

Kakashi was walking with Maito Gai** (Might Guy) **with his Anbu mask off, but still in his Anbu uniform which made Gai sort of jealous. They were talking about a certin blond boy.

"This is getting out of hand. Naruto has been gettibg beaten up by the villagers even though he isn't a demon. He's just a Jinchuriki **(Power of Human Sacrifice) **and he never asked to be one" Kakashi said looking down at the ground with his hands inside his pockets.

"As long his will of power is still going, nothing will stop him" Gai said with a nod.

"Yea"

"Anyways... lets see who can win in a taijustu battle huh old friend. 50-50" Gai said doing his pose.

Kakashi was looking at the sky thinking and then he turned to Gai.

"You say anything" he asked as Gai turned around and started to shed fake tears.

"Why do you always act cool" he mourned.

Kakashi looked at the sky again then remembered that he needed to do an important then reached inside his kunai pouch and pull out an orange book. Giggling like a school girl.

**Next Day** :Anbu Headquarters:

Naruto slowly opened his eyes. Everything was blury for him. All he saw was how there was a lack of lights. Once the blur was gone, he sat straight up taking his surroundings. He was expecting to be in a hospital,but he was in a small room on a bed. On the side of the bed was a table lamp lighting only one side of the room while the rest is dark. Also Naruto noticed there was no window at all. Naruto frowned. He was grateful that he was all bandaged up, but at the same time he didn't know why the villagers will attack him. He was only five for crying out loud. No five years olds should suffer that much.

"Glad your awake" Naruto looked at the location of the voice.

On the corner, a cat masked Anbu stepped in the light.

"Thanks for saving my life Anbu-sama"Naruto said in a happy voice with a huge smile.

This shocked the anbu since one minute Naruto had a frown, the next he had a smile.

_After all that he's been through, he still can manage a smile. This kid is something else _The Anbu thought.

"Say kid, where do you stay at" the Anbu asked.

Naruto was hesitate to say,but knew the Anbu would find out later.

"I used to live in the streets for about 3years until a kind woman found me on the streets and took me in to the apartment that she works at" he replied.

_I wanted to adopt you so did my friends, but the stupid council wouldn't let us _the Anbu thought._  
_

"So I'm guessing I'm going back to the streets" Naruto said with a sad tone looking down.

The Anbu was shock at what he said. That's all he expected was to be back in the streets.

"What happens if I told you that you can stay here" the Anbu said.

Naruto's eyes widened at what the Anbu said.

"R-R-Really" Naruto asked.

"Yes, and you get to train, do missions, wear the same things as us, and you wont have to stay out there on the streets and stay here for the rest of your life" the Anbu said walking closer to Naruto.

Once the Anbu did, Naruto jumped off the bed and hugged the Anbu.

"Thank you Anbu-sama"Naruto said while tears were escaping his eyes. The Anbu was shocked at his reaction,but soften while the Anbu placed and arm around Naruto and use the free one to take off the mask.

"Please, don't call me that, call me Yugao-chan or Cat in missions to keep my identity" now confirmed as Yugao said while she placed her other arm Naruto pulling him into her chest while the tears escaped his eyes still. Yugao smiled as she saw this and when she remembered the Hokage told her the good news.

=:Hokage's Office:=

Hiruzen Sarutobi was doing his signing off some bills and request. He smiled at him self for his handy work he did making everyone agree to Naruto staying in the Anbu.

_~:Council Meeting:~_

In the council meeting, Hiruzen sighed as all the sides were fighting with each other that he didn't even know of.

"Ahem" Hiruzen cleared his throat to get their attention which it did.

"I called you here for a request of Naruto Uzumaki to stay in the Anbu Black Ops for the rest of his life until he is ready to move on" he said getting scowls for the civilian side from hearing Naruto's name. Same with the clan side.

"We should've killed him when he was a baby. That kid is a demon" said someone from the civilian said.

"Or at least kick him from this village" said another.

Both sides started to come up with ideas of how to get rid of the "Demon"

"ENOUGH" the Hokage shouted making everyone in the room to shut up.

"In case you have forgotten, Naruto is a Jinchuriki not a demon. If we kick him out of the village than someone out there evil might use the Kyuubi inside Naruto to try and take over other village. May I remind you all that he is the son of Minato Namikazi and Kushina Uzumaki both well know trusted shinobi. Think of all of the good deeds that they did. How would you feel if they were still alive and hearing all this bull from all of you" Hiruzen finished.

Both shocked looked shocked and some felt guilty.

"Now, who agrees that Naruto should stay in the Anbu"

There were no hands up in the air. Then, the hand from the clan side raised up in the air agreeing to this. The hand belonged to no other than Fagaku Uchiha.

"I agree to this because Minato Namikaze hel- no saved me in a mission and I think Naruto will become a good Anbu" he said when he realized he was getting glares.

Then other hands that belonged to Tsume Inuzuka,Hiashi Hyuga,Shibi Aburame,Shikaku Nara,Inoichi Yamanaka,Choza Akimichi,all the clan side and some hands were up from the civilian side agreed to let Naruto stay in the smiled because gets to be safe and clan side 100% agreed and about 25% from the civilian side.

"From here on forward, Naruto Uzumaki is in the Anbu. You may all dismiss" he finished off waiting for all of the people leave. One stayed a little longer and it was the one and only, Danzo. He kept on glaring at the Hokage and cursing himself for not getting Naruto first. Then he left. Hiruzen got up to redo Naruto's data and went to find Yugao to tell her the news.

_That went better than I expected _he told himself.

~:Hokage's Office:~

_I wish this is what you wanted Minato and Kushina _he thought before sighing and doing paperwork.

**Next Day **:Anbu Headquarters:

Yugao was showing Naruto around the Anbu Headquarters and he was surprised that the Anbu were nice to him. While Yugao was surprised that Naruto wasn't used to all the kindness. They finally reached the training ground where there were 3 Anbus waiting for them,well Naruto to be exact. Naruto looked at the three. One was a weasel masked, a dog masked, and a hawk masked and Naruto realize when he was going to get his own mask.

"Well,well, well. Look what the cat dragged in*coughs*" the hawked masked Anbu said.

Yuago glared at him making the other two anbu chuckle.

"Be polite to Naruto and take off your masks now" Yugao said in a commanding/nice way.

They all took off their mask revealing their faces.

"Hey, my name is Kakashi Hatake" the dog masked anbu said.

"Itachi Uchiha" the weasel masked anbu said.

"Mine's *cough* Hayate*Cough* Gekko" the hawk masked anbu said.

"It's nice to meet you Cyclops ,Attitude,and Cough Drops" Naruto smiled closing his eyes while Yugao giggled at their nick name.

Kakashi just stared at Naruto and Itachi just grunted while Hayate got angry and started to chase him.

"COME BACK HERE GAKI**(Brat)**" he shouted chasing Naruto around the training area.

Yugao just giggled then smirked before she stepped in to stop Hayate from killing Naruto.

"Leave him alone, he's just a newbie that's all" Yugao said before Hayate calmed down.

Then he stopped.

"Wait, what's you nickname then" Hayate asked with his arms crossed.

"Oh yea. So what is my nickname" Yugao asked Naruto turning around to face him.

Naruto got into a thinking mode.

"Well I have none since you name is beautiful and fits you fine" he finished off smiling.

This compliment got raised eye brows from Kakashi,Itachi, and Hayate and a blushed from Yugao and all thinking the same thing.

_Did he just tease her/my girl/me? _

Finally Yugao punched Naruto in the head.

"This is for having no nick name for me," she said and then pulled him into a hug", and this is for being so cute and sweet"

Itachi,Kakashi,and Narutp sweat dropped while Hayate cried in anime tears.

Yugao released Naruto.

"So, what type of mask would you like for you Anbu career Naruto? Every Anbu needs a mask to hide their identity" Yugao asked.

"I think a Kitsune **(Fox)** mask would do please" Naruto said.

This didn't surprise them since Naruto held the Kyuubi inside him.

"Very well, we'll get your armor,tattoo,equipments, and mask for you to be ready. But remember you need to train hard in order to become strong"Yugao said.

"Okay Yugao-chan" Naruto side while Kakashi ruffled his hair.

_He's so much like you Sensei_ **(Teacher) **Kakashi thought with a smile that hid behind his mask.

* * *

**Whatcha think of this fanfiction? and please dont tell me what to pair up in this story. I already have one person in mind. hint: starts with an A**

**As always I hope you enjoy!**

**P.S. I GOT DIS IDEA FROM MICROZOMBIE SO GO CHECK HIM OUT HE HAS AWESOME STORIES**


End file.
